Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fantasy Filmfest: Ace Attorney
Datei:FFF-Banner_klein.jpg Takashi Miike ist einer der brühmtesten und produktivsten japanischen Regisseure. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch kontrovers diskutierte Werke, wie „Dead or Alive“ und „Ichi The Killer“, deren explizite Gewaltdarstellungen nicht überall Anklang fanden. Die grafische Brutalität ist aber nicht Miikes einziges Markenzeichen. Seine Filme erinnern durch ihre unkonventionelle Schnittechnik, sowie überzeichnete Kostüme und Schauspielführung stilistisch oft an Mangas. Ace Attorney, Adaptation der beliebten japanischen Spiele-Reihe von Capcom, zu dem es mittlerweile ebenfalls ein gleichnamiges Manga gibt, ist da zum Glück keine Ausnahme. 280px|rightDer junge Anwalt Phoenix Wright steht noch ganz am Anfang seiner Karriere. Schon in der Grundschule wusste er, dass er eines Tages Anwalt werden wollte, nachdem Miles Edgeworth, selbst Sohn eines berühmten Anwalts und außerdem einer von Phoenix‘ besten Freunden, ihn in einem Prozess um gestohlenes Essensgeld vor der hetzerischen Schulklasse verteidigte. Mittlerweise sind aus den ehemaligen Freunden Konkurrenten geworden. Während Miles noch keinen Fall verloren hat und im Gerichtssaal selbstsicher und mit manchmal fragwürdigen Methoden seine Verhöre durchführt, stellt sich Phoenix in der Regel ziemlich tollpatschig an. Wenn es schlecht für ihn und seinen Mandaten aussieht, fängt er an, zu stottern, lässt seine Unterlagen fallen und verliert manchmal völlig den Faden. left|250pxEr kann von Glück sagen, dass ihm in solchen Situationen seine Chefin Ayasato Chihiro zur Seite steht. Ihr soll Phoenix nun in einem heiklen Fall assistieren, doch noch bevor sie ihm erzählen kann, worum es genau geht, wird sie in ihrem Büro erschlagen. Als Phoenix zu spät am Tatort eintrifft, kauert dort ein seltsam gekleidetes Mädchen namens Maya Fey auf dem Boden und obwohl Phoenix an ihre Unschuld glaubt, wird sie fest genommen und des Mordes angeklagt. Nun sind seine juristischen Fähigkeiten gefragt und als dann auch noch Miles verhaftet wird und einen Anwalt braucht, bleibt kein Raum mehr für Fehler. Es sieht nach einem schwierigen Fall aus und ausgerechnet Japans erfolgreichster, seit 40 Jahren ungeschlagener, Anwalt führt die Anklage. Doch Phoenix trägt seinen Namen nicht umsonst... 250px|rightMiike hat in der Umsetzung des Spiels wenig abstrahiert - und das sorgt für viel Humor und eine wunderbare, originell-verrückte Visualität. Die Charaktere sehen nicht aus wie echte Menschen, sondern exakt wie die Manga-Figuren und so verhalten sie sich auch. In asiatischen Filmen ist das, was wir hierzulande als komplettes Overacting bezeichnen würden, ein ganz normales Stilmittel, doch gerade in diesem Film wirkt das auch mit unseren europäischen Sehgewohnheiten absolut nicht störend - ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn Phoenix und Miles abwechselnd mit ausgestrecktem Arm „EINSPRUCH!“ schreien oder wenn nach einer überraschenden Wendung alle Beteiligten im Gerichtssaal plötzlich von ihren Stühlen fallen, toben die Kino-Zuschauer und dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man vorher das Spiel gespielt hat, oder nicht. Es gibt nicht viele europäische und amerikanische Filme, die solche Absurditäten ähnlich geschickt einsetzen - „Scott Pilgrim vs. the World“ ist vielleicht einer davon. Man muss sich auf „Ace Attorney“ einlassen und bei all den verrückten Ideen, Polizisten in Plüsch-Uniform, japanischen Monstern von Loch Ness, Papageien als Zeugen und spannender Indizien-Suche wird man gar nicht merken, dass der Film fast 2 1/2 Stunden lang ist. Keine Einsprüche: Ein tolles Kino-Erlebnis. Datei:Fff_Footer.jpg Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag